


Some Fairytale Bliss

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, christmas plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: It's their first Christmas (again) as a full family, and Elena wants it to be close to perfect. However, that becomes more difficult to achieve when you're 7 months pregnant and have a husband who's constantly on the edge of freaking out, and his brother who had to be practically forced to stay, and now your father in law is going to be late. Not to mention a couple of special guests whose arrival isn't the most comfortable topic. Still. All in the spirit of the season!PART 1 - Pregnant and Married at Christmas





	Some Fairytale Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a full fic but I decided things would go much better if it was a series of drabbles about the time of year, featuring many different characters. Enjoy!

It started, as it always does, with the songs.

“Elena,” Nate said in the perfect voice of a long-suffering husband as as he walked into the lounge/kitchen/dining room, “It's the beginning of November.”

She ignored his comment, choosing instead to continue making pancakes and sort of swaying in time to 'Last Christmas' to prove her interest – being in the much later months of pregnancy proved to put a temporary end to dancing around the kitchen.

Humming as she moved, in an attempt to possibly aggravate her husband further, Elena moved over to the plate cupboard and opened it carefully, removed a couple of plates with extravagant care, placed them on the counter, then closed the cupboard. She paused with her hands on the edge of the counter for added effect and took a deep breath.

As calculated, Nate sidled up to her in a second, completely failing to seem nonchalant.

“What it is?” She didn't reply for a minute, trying instead to turn her head away so he couldn't see the smile she couldn't quite keep off her face. “Lena? ...Are you trolling me again?”

She sniggered at that, totally giving away the game, and Nate groaned in response, dramatically throwing up his hands. Elena actually had to hold on to the counter with one hand for support as she laughed, the other hand resting on her still belly.

Her husband sighed forcefully, trying to seem more annoyed than he was, and moved in again to gently put his arms around her. “But seriously, how am I ever meant to know if you're actually in labour or something if you keep doing this?” He muttered close to her ear, making sure to emphasise the actual worry in his voice.

Elena sighed too, maybe slightly in imitation, and moved her head back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away from Nate's embrace and pushing the plates along the counter a short length to sit beside the frying pan of pancake.

She glanced back at Nate's hurt puppy-face still with the smile on her own face. “Sorry, dear,” Elena started, covering another laugh at the nickname by shoving a spatula under the cooked pancake instead, “but first of all, you're way too easy to mess with-”

“Well that's not fair,” Nate interrupted, honest to god pouting, “you might be pregnant but I'm vulnerable because of it! You scare me with--”

“And second,” She continued, raising her voice to cut her husband off, “please never use the phrase 'trolling' again.” She slid the pancake onto a plate and levelled as much a stern gaze as she could muster right now at Nate, who squinted suspiciously back.

“I'm pretty sure this time yesterday you said it was endearing to repeat internet things I don't understand.”

“Well I've changed my mind.” She picked up the pancaked plate and walked it over to the dining table. “And that's another rule. Don't argue with a pregnant woman.”

Nate sighed and looked to the ceiling for inspiration. “Look, it's my first time--”

“Actually,” She interrupted with a flash of inspiration, “don't argue with Elena Fisher about or during Christmas.”

She nodded triumphantly, partly because of her breakthrough and partly at the perfectly sculpted pancake on the table. Nate didn't reply and Elena glanced over at him questioningly.

His expression was halfway between beyond exasperated and extreme fondness. Something which he had perfected particularly in the last few months.

Elena raised an eyebrow. “What?” All she got was a slight head-shake. She frowned. “What??” Nate just shrugged and started to turn away, a grin forming on his face.

She narrowed her eyes but instead of challenging him, calmly sat down at the table, rotating the plate with care to find the perfect angle for eating the pancake. She sprinkled it with sugar and lemon juice from the table's centre and folded it over, pausing to admire her artwork before collecting a forkful and positioning it near her mouth. Nate was still standing with his back facing her.

In the background, the song changed to 'All I Want For Christmas', which was, arguably, one of Elena's favourite songs. Nate sat down on the sofa. Elena ate her pancake. The silence lengthened.

“Did you want a pancake?” Elena asked, eyeing the back of her husband's head as she absently wiped a finger around her empty plate, trying to soak up the lemon-juice-sugar.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I can do it,” he replied, immediately getting to his feet and shoving what looked like his phone in his pocket.

Elena abruptly stood up, pointing a finger and stopping him walking to the kitchen area. “Hey! We've had this conversation. I'm not useless.”

Nate spread his hands in a calming way. “And again, I don't think you are. I would just feel better about doing it myself.”

She scoffed in a somewhat friendly manner, giving him a look before walking to the cooker. “Nate. Honey. Darling. You are the least safe person when it comes to cooking that I have ever been in a room with.”

“Okay, I'm not that bad-”

“You are exactly that bad, and worse.” She tipped some oil in the cooled pan to heat up and eyed him knowingly. “And on that topic, you may help cook the Christmas dinner but only under my explicit instructions.”

He shook his head but smiled. “Sure.” Walking over to her, Nate quickly checked his phone again before turning his attention to the batter being poured in the pan.

Elena glanced at his hand then looked up to meet his innocent-looking gaze. She hummed in time to the music as the pancake cooked on one side then she flipped it over (using the spatula, but only because she couldn't bend down to pick it up if she dropped it – and Nate of course would get it for her, but it would be kind of ruined and also the whole point was that she could do this herself).

“Okay, I'll bite,” she said eventually as she gestured for Nate to pass her the remaining plate on the counter, “What is it you're plotting over there?”

She slipped the pancake expertly onto the plate and looked expectantly at her husband as he thanked her and walked over to the table. Keeping hold on the spatula, she followed him.

He tried to take a bite of the food but it dropped it with a “ah, crap!” Elena shook her head. Typical.

“It's hot.”

“Yeah – thanks.” He sighed and patted the seat beside him. Elena obliged, sitting down and waiting patiently. He took her other hand that wasn't holding the spatula.

Now she was getting a little worried herself. Nate being quiet wasn't usually a good sign.

“I know I've been... pretty shit, in the last couple of years. Well, things have been kind of shit, and I'm not going to go into apologising again, but... well, I know I'm being...”

“Dumb?” Elena suggested. He shot her a look. “About the Christmas music and stuff,” she added pointedly.

“Oh, definitely,” he agreed, and flashed her a smile, “But that's just because it's November.”

She rolled her eyes but squeezed his hand in silent support.

“But I really want this Christmas to be... good. Better than good, if I can. Because, well, for some reason I'm going to be a father now, and that might not turn out great, just to warn you, not because I don't want it to, but just because... well, I'm just me and this is a lot, and I've been rather shitty a lot and I really am sorry, but--”

“Nate. Shush.” Elena dropped the spatula on the table and covered her their hands with her other. She waited until he looked at her, all the insecurities he usually kept hidden written on his face. “Listen. First of all, you'll be a great father. Why? Because I know it.”

He made a sound of disagreement and looked away. Elena waited patiently for a few seconds until he looked back at her.

“Remember, it's your intentions that count. Well, and that your actions reflect them,” she amended, making Nate smile. “But for now, let's focus on Christmas, okay? We definitely can make this a great one.”

“We can try.” He leaned back a little, gesturing flippantly with his other hand. “I mean, we've got Sam coming so we'll see how that goes...”

Elena shook her head in fake exasperation, a smile on her face. “Oh, is that what you were plotting?”

“Isn't 'plotting' a bit of an evil word?”

She waved a hand. “Eh, plotting, texting – whatever.”

He leaned forward again, meeting her eyes. “I – thanks. And I do mean it. I'm really trying.”

Elena met the distance between their faces with a short kiss. “I know you are. And I love you all the more for it.” She smiled and patted his hand before standing up. “Now eat that pancake before it gets cold.”

“See? You're a mother already.”

“With you?” She shot back, but still smiling, “I don't know how you ever survived on your own. Although based on that time we went to Sully's and all he had was mouldy cheese...”

Nate winced. “Yeah, not his finest moment.” His phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket. “You can recite that disaster to him if you want, but he's gonna be late this year.”

Elena sighed, heading to the kitchen to clear up. “Typical. And Sam?”

“Uhh... probably tomorrow? No delayed flights, at least.” Nate put his phone down to focus on eating the pancake as Elena collected her plate and escorted it over to the washing up.

She paused. “And whose turn is it?” She asked slowly, a triumphant smile already forming on her face.

Nate just sighed. Grinning, Elena perched on the edge of the table.

“Come on. You call this Christmas spirit?!”

“No... I call it kicking your ass!”

“And there's the man I married. Come on, then. Here we go again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Note 2 - This one turned out very long but also quite shit but since I spent all that time writing it, I decided to publish, but just be aware, it's definitely not my best work, and I'm probably out of practise of writing and general Uncharted-ness. But nevertheless I want to write Holiday fics for these guys. So bear with me. I want to say there's more coming, and that is the plan, but I'm pretty busy with Uni and like I said, out of practice. But anyway. Merry Christmas!


End file.
